This invention relates to headgear accessories, and more particularly to a band for absorbing perspiration of a user who wears hardhat, welding shield, and the like.
Various industrial fields require workers to wear special head-protective headgear, such as hard hats or welding shields during working hours. The hard hats and welding shields are conventionally provided with a flexible, non-absorbing headgear band made of plastic. The headgear band is positioned in the interior of the hardhat and encircles the interior wall of the hardhat, allowing the user to adjust the circumference of the band for a better fit.
The headgear band contacts the skin of the user and, when user perspires, does not absorb the perspiration. As a result, the user may develop a rash, itch, and redness of the skin in the areas, where the plastic band rubs against the forehead. The headgear band is usually secured inside the hardhat with the help of upwardly extending segments that are connected together at the apex of the headgear.
Various solutions have been offered to help absorb perspiration when wearing a hardhat. One such solution is disclosed in our earlier Pat. No. Re. 33,430 issued on Nov. 13, 1990. Another solution is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,095 issued on Oct. 22, 2002.
While the perspiration bands in accordance with the above patents work satisfactorily in many cases, it has been observed that the design of the perspiration band shown in the prior patents may not be particularly beneficial in all hardhat applications.
The present invention contemplates provision of a perspiration band that provides better fit and adaptability to headgear headbands now used in hardhats and other similar headgear.